


Gialara

by Caedmon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Fangirlia Secret Santa, Mutual Pining, NOT Dubcon, Secret Santa, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: A visit to the planet Reth for the Winter Solstice festival ends in a jail cell and with a choice neither the Doctor nor Rose expected.A different take on the sex pollen/aphrodisiacs/shag-or-die trope.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsbertucci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbertucci/gifts), [GallifreyisBurning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyisBurning/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!
> 
> This is a shared Secret Santa gift for mrsbertucci and GallifreyIsBurning! I drew each of their names, and since they each had similar prompts, I combined them to make one big multichap! I'm anticipating three chapters, possibly with an epilogue. The next two chapters should post on 12/20 and 12/24. 
> 
> This is a story about aphrodisiacs/sex pollen/shag or die. _HOWEVER_ \- I wanted to approach the idea in a totally new way and take the ever-present element of dubcon _completely_ out of it. There is no dubious consent in this story, and that's all I can say without spoiling. 
> 
> General notes:  
> ~I do not own BBC or Doctor Who. If I did I'd be rich, but alas, I don't and I'm not. The only thing I own are the mistakes in this story.  
> ~Thank you to Rose--Nebula for the beta work! I appreciate and love you to the ends of the earth.  
> ~Comments and kudos feed the muse! Thank you so much for them. <3  
> ~MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

The Doctor was going to kill Jack Harkness. Dead. Deader than dead. At the very minimum, he was going to chuck him out of an airlock into the black abyss of space. And he was going to do it the absolute minute he saw the time agent. 

It had been Jack’s idea to come to Reth, a peaceful planet on the outskirts of the Andromeda galaxy. The Doctor had had only a minor objection, since he had wanted to take Rose to Legap for the winter solstice festival. But Jack pointed out that since the Doctor was the proud owner of a timeship, he could go anywhere and anywhen he wanted. They could always go to Legap another day, and besides, nearly every culture on every civilized planet had a solstice celebration of some sort, summer and winter. Jack had talked up Reth, a 37th century colony of Earth’s, boasting a friendship with the king, whom he said was indebted to him for some vague reason or another. He’d told Rose all about the beautiful city of Dallup and the dancing that took place during the winter solstice, about the tradition of drinking lacla, a beverage similar to hot chocolate, and the beautiful jewelry that was sold on the planet for next to nothing, since gold and gemstones that were rare on Earth were plentiful there. Rose practically had stars in her eyes when Jack was done, and the Doctor had sighed in defeat. He could deny Rose nothing at all, he loved her far too much to disappoint her - although he’d never dare tell her so. But if she wanted to go to Reth, they’d go to Reth. 

So he’d sent them to dress for cold weather, setting the TARDIS’ coordinates for Reth during the winter solstice celebration. Jack had only had to fetch his RAF greatcoat and a pair of gloves, but Rose had had to go to the wardrobe room to get outfitted in winter clothes. The TARDIS had provided what she needed, just as the old girl always did, and when Rose stepped back into the console room, the Doctor’s respiratory bypass had failed him - as it so often did when he caught sight of her. She’d been bundled in a light pink parka with white fur trim and white gloves. The pink of the coat had set off her peaches-and-cream skin perfectly, and he’d been entranced by her. It had taken effort to tear his eyes away from her face and see that the TARDIS had put her in black fleece-lined leggings and white fur boots, to match. Rose had done a little twirl, showing off her outfit, and the Doctor had just gaped at her. He hadn’t stopped until Jack cleared his throat and Rose giggled, flushing adorably. 

He’d snapped back to attention, shaking his head to clear it, then given them the standard lecture (that was almost entirely for Rose, since Jack was an experienced space traveller and didn’t pay the Doctor much mind, anyway): “Don’t wander off, don’t meddle in events, and for this planet, check with me before you eat or drink anything.” Rose had agreed (he hadn’t paid much attention to Jack’s response), and the trio had stepped out into the chilly Rethian air. 

It had taken less than fifteen minutes before Jack had taken up with a royal guard and swanned off. The Doctor had pretended annoyance, shouting after him to stay out of trouble, but in actuality, he’d been delighted. Time alone with Rose was such a rarity these days, now that Jack was traveling with them, and he cherished every moment he got with his precious girl. Not that she knew that he thought of her in such a romantic, almost possessive way. She’d be repulsed and demand to go home, if she did. No, it was best to look annoyed and not give away his true feelings on the matter. 

The Doctor and Rose had wandered the capital city of Dallup hand-in-hand. The solstice festival was in full swing, and Rose delighted in everything she saw. She’d danced with the local women (picking up on the steps of the traditional dance astonishingly quickly), she’d sipped lacla with him, and they’d browsed the booths that crowded the city streets. Caught up in the moment, he’d bought several trinkets for her, gem-studded bracelets and earrings and rings that would have cost thousands upon thousands of pounds on Earth, but were hardly more than pennies here. She’d cooed over each piece and declared them to be the most beautiful things she’d ever seen, but the Doctor disagreed. _She_ was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, hands down. He didn’t dare tell her so, but Rose had beamed up at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek in thanks anyway, and he’d decided that coming to Reth hadn’t been such a bad idea, after all. 

But when the king’s guards had surrounded them minutes later, put them in laser handcuffs, then practically dragged them to the castle, the Doctor changed his mind.

~*~O~*~

They were taken directly to King Ransa’s throne room and shoved in front of him. The king himself was a young man - mid-thirties, if the Doctor had to guess - austere-looking with flowing, silver locks that fell to his shoulders, dressed in the style of old British kings from the sixteenth and seventeenth century on Earth. His crown was tin - a rare metal on this planet - and adorned with peridot and lapis. He was strikingly handsome with high cheekbones and bright blue eyes, and the Doctor wondered wryly just what Jack had done to ingratiate himself to this king.

“Why are we here?” the Doctor demanded, cutting his eyes over at Rose to check on her as she was brought in. The guards were being less forceful with her and he was grateful. It wouldn’t make a good impression if the Doctor had to trounce the king’s guards for manhandling Rose. 

“That’s a question better posed to you, don’t you think?” the king answered imperially. 

“We’re off-worlders.”

“And?” 

The Doctor shrugged, feigning nonchalance. In truth, as long as Rose was in laser handcuffs and flanked between two burly men, he’d be anything but calm - at least internally. Best not to show that, though. 

“And? That’s it. We came here to take in the solstice festival. We were having a good time, until your brutes grabbed us.” He jerked his shoulder out of the guard’s grip just to emphasize his point. 

“Your names?”

“I’m the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler.”

“Of Earth?”

“Rose is. From somewhere else, me.”

“Where?”

“That’s none of your concern,” the Doctor fairly growled. 

King Ransa regarded him carefully for a few moments, then sniffed. “Do you know why you were brought here?”

“Can’t say that I do. Rose? Any ideas?” Rose shook her head, her mouth shut tight. She’d been arrested with him enough times to know to keep quiet and let him talk their way out of whatever mess they found themselves in. The Doctor looked back at the king and shrugged. “Sorry, we’re stumped.”

“We do not tolerate duplicity on this planet,” Ransa began.

The Doctor snorted. “Bet _that’s_ a bear to enforce, no lying amongst humans.”

Ransa ignored him. “Some kings have been more lax in their enforcement of this law, but I am not one of them,” the king informed him. “Our secrecy sensors detected deception on you, so we had you followed. When we saw you pass the counterfeit money--”

“What counterfeit money?!” the Doctor shouted, his calm demeanor cracking.

“Do not interrupt me,” the king said, sounding almost bored. “When you passed the counterfeit money to vendors - multiple times, mind you - we had clear grounds to arrest you. So I ordered you detained and brought here.”

“That was a credit stick, widely used and accepted in this galaxy. I obtained it on Hershel-B several years ago. It’s completely legitimate!”

“It is _not_ legitimate,” Ransa replied, matter-of-factly. “You’ve used deception to defraud citizens of this planet out of goods and services, and now you must pay.”

The Doctor felt panic start to simmer inside of him. “If there was deception, it was unintentional, your highness,” he said in a rush, hoping to be conciliatory. “I truly believed the credit stick to be viable. But Rose had nothing to do with anything. She’s just along for the ride. Let her go.”

“I won’t leave you,” Rose blurted from beside him, and he turned to see her jaw set mulishly. 

Ransa turned his cobalt eyes to Rose. “That’s right, young lady, you won’t. You were the recipient of what is essentially stolen goods, are wearing them now, in full view of everyone, and thus are as guilty as the Doctor. You will be punished accordingly.”

“Jack!” the Doctor burst out. “We came here with a time agent, Jack Harkness, who claims to know you. Said you owe him a favor. Find him, he’ll vouch for us. You can let us go as your favor to him, and we’ll get the hell off your planet right away. There’s no need to harm us.”

The king arched one silver brow. “Harm you? You won’t be harmed, Doctor. Nor will your lovely companion. But you _are_ sentenced to two weeks confinement. Both of you.”

“ _No_!” shouted the Doctor. “Find Jack! He’ll tell you!”

“Jack Harkness, the time agent, is in a cell of his own for the next fortnight, charged with unlawful carnal knowledge.”

_Of course he was,_ the Doctor thought bitterly. 

“Let us go,” he tried again, panic really setting in now. “We’ll leave and never come back, I swear.”

“You’re exactly right, Doctor. You will leave - after your two weeks confinement. Take them away,” the king ordered, and the guards stepped in at once, grabbing the Doctor and Rose and frog-marching them away towards their fate.

“You’re making a huge mistake!” the Doctor yelled as they were dragged away. “Let us go! Let us go, I say!”

Once they were gone, when the Doctor’s shouted protests died down the long corridor, Jack stepped out from behind a curtain near the king’s throne.

“Thank you, your highness.”

The king sighed, looking relieved. “That was more difficult than I thought it would be. I wasn’t lying about the laws on this planet governing deception. Going against my own laws…”

“I know,” Jack soothed him. “But you did very well. And you’ve done an incredible service to those two, even if they don’t know it yet.”

“Let’s hope so, since I gave up my own chambers for your friends. Now,” the king said, his whole demeanor changing into something more seductive. “Can I interest you in a glass of gialara wine?”

Jack’s eyes twinkled. “I thought you’d never ask, highness.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor was banging on the door to the cell, yelling to be let out, but Rose was looking around in amazement. She’d been in scads of jail cells in her travels with the Doctor, since they could barely set foot on a planet without being arrested, but none had ever been anywhere _near_ as… as… _resplendent_ as this. The room - more a suite of rooms - was enormous, with high, vaulted ceilings, elaborate moldings, and huge windows draped with heavy navy-and-emerald brocade curtains to let in the winter sun. Nearly everything looked to be gilded, but with a silvery tone instead of a gold one. There were bookshelves lining one wall, filled to the brim with books and eye-catching knick-knacks. A gigantic bed stood on the far wall, with four curved pillars that held up a gauzy canopy and created curtains around the bed. The bed itself was decorated with a plush duvet that matched the curtains and there were more pillows than Rose thought there had ever been on the TARDIS.

Tearing her eyes away from the bed and flushing a little, she noted that a fire burned merrily in the fireplace, which was surrounded by a gorgeous, carved, silver-gilded mantle. Plush, tufted-leather chairs sat on either side of a chessboard in front of the fire. There was a tray of delicious-looking food on yet another table, next to a carafe of wine. Rose’s stomach growled when she took in the platter of food. 

“Don’t worry, Rose,” the Doctor said suddenly, apparently done with his pounding of the door. “I’ll get us out of here.” Rose watched placidly as he took out his sonic, aimed it towards the door’s handle, pressed a button to make it whir and then swore violently when nothing happened. _”Fuck!”_

“Deadlock sealed?” she guessed. 

“Deadlock sealed,” he agreed, then cursed again. 

“Well,” Rose started, hoping to sound cheerful and unbuttoning her parka, “at least they’ve given us nice accommodations.”

The Doctor turned away from the door for the first time, taking in the room. She almost smiled when she saw his astonishment at their surroundings. “Blimey,” he muttered. 

“Nice digs, yeah?” Rose said, shrugging out of her coat and draping it on one of the chairs, then pulling her gloves off by the fingers. “I can think of worse places to be stuck for two weeks.”

The Doctor’s amazement disappeared at once. “We won’t be stuck. We’re getting out of here.”

Rose was doubtful but didn’t dispute him. She just went over to the tray of food, putting out two fingers to pick up a delicious-looking bit of fruit. 

“Don’t!” the Doctor barked, freezing Rose’s hand in midair. She turned to look at him and he looked frozen as well, arm outstretched, his face tight. “I need to scan that before you eat it.”

She retracted her hand at once, cradling it close to her body. “Is it poisoned?”

“Not… not likely, but I’d still like to have a look at it.”

“Oh.” It sprung to her lips to ask him to have a look at it _now_ , as she was very hungry, but he’d already turned his back to her again. Rose gave one more wistful look to the food on the platter, but took a step back. She wasn’t willing to die to get out of this. “Well,” she started, looking back at the Doctor, “it seems we’re stuck here for a bit, at least. But there are scads of books and this chess set--”

“You do whatever you like,” the Doctor said briskly, starting towards the window without a backwards glance for Rose. “I’m getting us out of here. This is intolerable.”

The Doctor couldn’t see it, but Rose’s shoulders drooped a bit at his pronouncement. Frankly, the idea of being trapped in a gorgeous, luxurious room with the Doctor for two weeks sounded like heaven on ...well, not _Earth_ , but heaven nonetheless. She looked over at the bed, imagining what it would be like if they crawled under the covers together, curled around each other…

 _Stop it, Rose_ , she chastised herself. The Doctor didn’t think of her that way, and it was no wonder he was champing at the bit to get out of this room and away from her, randy ape that she was. If he knew where her mind kept going, he’d be repulsed. Time Lords were probably asexual or something, and he’d be absolutely appalled if he knew she fantasized about him constantly.

She’d been mortified when Jack had sat her down in the galley one night a few weeks ago while the Doctor tinkered on the console and asked her whether or not she was in love with the Time Lord. She’d stammered, attempting to lie about it, but Jack had put his hand on her shoulder and given her a warm smile. 

“It’s okay, Rosie. I’m not judging you for being in love with him. Hell, I’m a little bit in love with him, myself. But it’s plain to see where his preference lies.”

“What do you mean?”

Jack had given her a knowing look. “I think the Doctor harbors the same feelings for you that you do for him.”

Rose had pooh-poohed him, insisting that Jack was seeing things that weren’t there. After all, _she_ had seen no evidence that the Doctor wanted her the way she wanted him. How could that possibly be? He was… he was _everything_. To her, he hung the moon - and who was she to say that he _hadn’t_ actually done just that? The stars in the heavens seemed to be at his beck and call, and she adored him. 

But to him, she was just a stupid ape. One of his favorites, certainly, but still, a lesser species, hardly worth his time. There were moments he treated her warmly, like when he danced with her in the console room, but he was usually aloof towards her, often distant, sometimes even almost cruel in the way he made fun of humans. And she’d tried, she’d really tried to talk herself out of loving him, but it was no use. She lived for the moments when he gave her that smile, the one that set her blood to fizzing. And when they touched, even something innocent like holding hands… wow. There were no words. 

As she so frequently had to, she shook herself out of her amorous thoughts and looked around the room again. “Think I’ll do a bit of exploring. Maybe there’s a way out through one of these panels. A hidden entrance or something.”

“That’s good thinking, Rose,” the Doctor praised, turning around to give her that manic grin. Rose flushed under his praise and determined in that moment that if he wanted to get out, she’d do everything in her limited power to help him get out. Seeing that smile directed at her was a powerful motivator to get her to do _anything_ , even actively work against her own fantasy situation come to life.

~*~O~*~

Two hours later, Rose and the Doctor were in the chairs in front of the fireplace, having exhausted their search of the suite. Rose had been quietly pleased to find a wardrobe full of rich, luxurious clothes for men and women - gowns fit for a queen and robes that King Ransa himself would be proud to wear. She’d worried about being stuck in the same clothes for two weeks with no way to bathe, but it seemed she hadn’t needed be concerned about that, either. There was an enormous en suite just off the bedroom, decked out in marble, with a tub big enough to swim in and all the lotions and shampoos Rose could ever want sitting at the ready. She’d buried her face in one of the cream-colored towels that hung on the bar in the bathroom, amazed by the cottony softness. She’d never felt a towel so soft in her life, and she was actually rather looking forward to taking a bath in their ‘cell’. 

But the Doctor was in a less ebullient mood. All of the windows had been deadlock sealed - not to mention the fact they were several stories high - and there were no hidden panels. They’d turned the room inside out looking for a way to escape, but there seemed to be none and they were truly stuck here until they were released. It didn’t bother Rose overmuch, but the Doctor slouched in the chair opposite her, staring darkly into the fire, pondering something apparently unpleasant. The silence was oppressive, and finally she made an effort to get him to talk. 

“So tell me more about Reth,” she said cheerfully, as if nothing were amiss. “Jack said it’s a human colony?”

“Started that way,” the Doctor answered. “Humans from Earth discovered this planet via telescope centuries before they had the means to get to it. It was perfect for colonization: Reth is very, very Earth-like. Similar atmosphere, similar temperature, there’s water, etc. So after climate change had rendered the Earth nearly inhospitable, a group of colonists set out for this planet. Within a few hundred years, other humanoid species who found themselves in similar situations on their home planets had also sent lifeboats to Reth. It became something of a cultural melting pot, but since Earthlings had been here first, they remained the dominant species. There’s been lots of intermarrying, though. Finding a pure-blood anything is rare on this planet.”

“So is Ransa a human?” 

“More than likely. At least part human.”

He fell silent after that, and Rose let him stew in whatever thoughts he was having for a few minutes. Then, in another attempt to bring him out, she asked, “What are the other species like? The humanoids?”

The Doctor shrugged. “They’re so much like Earth-humans, they’re practically identical. Same physiology and everything. Virtually indistinguishable.”

“Is that common? I mean, we’ve seen several other species of aliens that _looked_ like humans…”

“Yes, it’s quite common. The human body is a near-flawless design of evolution. It stands to reason that on other planets that were very similar to Earth, the inhabitants were bound to evolve along the same lines, with only some differences. I mean, look at me!”

Rose _was_ looking at him, and enjoying the view very much. He was reclined in the chair, one leg extended in front of him and the other bent, his hands opening his jacket a bit and revealing his maroon jumper as if to show himself off. Flushing, she turned back to the fire before he could catch her ogling him like a hormonal ape. 

They lapsed into silence for a while, neither of them speaking, until Rose’s stomach growled. She covered her belly with her hand, but the Doctor looked up suddenly. 

“You’re hungry?”

She was actually starved, but decided not to make a big deal out of it. “I could eat,” she shrugged. 

The Doctor shot to his feet and went to the table where the food sat. He pulled out the screwdriver, scanned the platter, then muttered a curse. 

“What is it?” Rose asked.

He didn’t answer. Instead, he went to the door and started pounding on it again. “Oi! Meatheads! I know you’re out there! You can’t keep us in here with nothing to eat!”

After a minute or so of pounding, one of the doors opened and a guard stepped in. “Is there a problem, sir?”

“Yeah,” the Doctor snarled. “There’s a problem. First, you have us in here and won’t let us go. But as if that weren’t bad enough, there isn’t anything in here fit to eat!”

The guard glanced over at the table. “You’ve been given a platter of our finest foods, sir. And wine.”

“Everything on that table is laced with gialara! We can’t eat that! You know what will happen if we do!”

The guard was unmoved. “It won’t harm you, as I’m sure you know. Besides, I’m only authorized to replace that platter once a day, and only then if it has been eaten. You may have gialara wine twice a day, if you wish.”

“We _wish_ for water!” the Doctor roared. “And food that won’t… That isn’t…” he stammered, turning a bit red in the face. “We want normal food!”

The guard shrugged. “If you want more food, you have to eat what’s been given to you. I’m sorry, but I have my orders. Now, if that’s all...”

“That’s not all!” the Doctor shouted, but the guard wasn’t listening. He backed out of the room, shut the door, and the lock snicked into place. With jerky movements, the Doctor plunged his hand into his pocket and brought out his sonic. He scanned the lock and swore again. Rose didn’t bother to ask why. 

“What is gialara?” she asked instead. 

The Doctor shoved his sonic back into his pocket and stomped over to the chair he’d abandoned, plopping down angrily. His arms crossed over his chest and he scowled at the fireplace. If a fire hadn’t already been burning, Rose felt sure he’d have set it ablaze with his eyes. 

Rose watched him carefully. If she had followed the exchange between the guard and the Doctor correctly, there was nothing harmful about the food on the platter. So why couldn’t she eat it?

“Doctor?”

“Gialara is a berry native to Reth,” he started, not looking up at her. His ears were tinged pink. “It’s harmless, insomuch as it won’t kill you or make you sick, but in humanoids, it has a powerful aphrodisiac effect. Every morsel of food on that platter has been laced with gialara, and the wine is gialara, as well.”

“Oh.” Rose’s eyes were wide as she took in this information. She was locked in a room with the Doctor for two weeks and the only food they were allowed to have was laced with an aphrodisiac? This was _definitely_ the stuff of fantasies. 

She shook her head to clear it. “But… why have they given us gialara?”

“Well that’s the sixty-four thousand dollar question, isn’t it?” he griped, bitterness dripping from every word. “Why, indeed?”

Rose tried not to let that hurt. “Does it work on you?” she asked innocently.

The Doctor gave a laugh entirely devoid of mirth. “Oh, yes. It works on me.”

She was surprised in spite of herself. “It does?”

He sighed. “Yes, it does. I accidentally ingested some gialara one time many, many years ago at a festival. It had the same effect on me it would have on any humanoid. I just barely made it back to the TARDIS safely to detox, before I shamed myself.”

And there it was, the answer to her unasked question. Ingesting the gialara and letting the drug run its course was not an option. Having sex with her would shame him. He would have to debase himself and that was unthinkable. 

Fighting tears, she tried to think of a solution. “I could… I could eat some and then lock myself in the bathroom, yeah? That way, I wouldn’t bother you…”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he snapped. 

She straightened in her chair, ruffled. “Why is that ridiculous? If I lock myself in the bathroom, at least I won’t be --”

“You’ll be miserable,” he informed her. “The gialara will have you desperate for…” He didn’t finish, his ears and cheeks flaming. 

“I can take care of myself,” she said defiantly, fighting off embarrassment.

The Doctor snorted. “Yeah. Prove that all the time, you do.”

“Oi!” she shouted, perching on the edge of her chair. “I didn’t mean being jeopardy friendly and getting into trouble. I meant --”

“I know what you meant. It won’t work. You can’t do it.”

It was pure outrage that allowed her to speak the next words. “I assure you, Doctor, I know very well how to take care of myself. Get enough practice, you know,” she snarked.

His eyes narrowed at her. “And what’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

If it had been possible to die of mortification, Rose would have done so. But since she couldn’t melt through the floor and was still rather angry, she raised her chin and sniffed. “Nevermind that. I just know I’m quite capable of doing what needs to be done.”

“Not with this, you’re not,” he muttered. 

Rose cast a glance towards the door and swallowed hard. “If it’s… if it’s that bad, and I can’t handle it myself, I could ask a guard--”

“ _Not on your life,_ ” the Doctor snarled. “I won’t let them anywhere _near_ you.”

“Well what else am I supposed to do?” she demanded. “I don’t know about Time Lords, but humans can’t go without food or drink for two weeks, we’ll die. I’m going to _have_ to eat it eventually. Surely you’re not thinking I should starve to death?”

“Of course not!” 

“Well, in that case, eating a meal then locking myself in the bathroom is the only option.”

“I’ll come up with something else,” he grumped. “Keeping us here without edible food violates clause A, subsection fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation. Ransa can’t force us to ingest gialara. They’ll have to relent at some point and give us something else. You won’t starve, I swear. You might just be hungry for a day or so.”

“What about you?” she asked suddenly.

The Doctor blanched. “What about me?”

His reaction made her rethink the original intent of her question and she changed tacks. “What about when _you_ need to eat?”

He relaxed when her meaning sunk in, and Rose felt herself deflate again. “I’ll be fine,” he told her. “Time Lord physiology. Don’t worry about me.”

“Of course I worry about you!” Rose nearly spat, annoyed beyond all reason with him. The Doctor crossed his arms and scowled, looking away from her, back at the fire. The tears that had threatened before came back, and she did her best to blink them away. “Would it be so terrible?” she asked in a quiet voice. 

“What?” 

“Would it truly be so terrible to eat the gialara and have to make love to me?” The tears spilled and she brushed them away hurriedly. “I mean, I know I’m just a stupid ape and you’d probably rather swallow an explosive or something, but if there’s no other way --”

“No.” The interruption was so soft she could hardly hear him. “It wouldn’t be terrible at all.”

Whatever she’d been expecting, it hadn’t been that quiet confession, and she was stunned. Stunned and overjoyed. She stared at him, eyes big as saucers, struggling to process what he’d just said, but it seemed he wasn’t done. 

The Doctor cleared his throat. “But that’s neither here nor there,” he finished, his voice more firm now. “It’s _not_ happening.”

“Why not?” she demanded, frustrated again. “It seems to me we’re in a situation where we’re faced with a problem and there’s an easy solution. I’m willing if you’re willing,” she said, blushing a little at what a massive understatement that was. “Why in the world won’t you just --”

“Because I’d rather die a thousand deaths - fiery, bloody deaths - than force you to do something you don’t want to do!” he burst out, jumping from his seat and pacing in front of the fireplace, agitation etched in every line of his face. “I’d rather starve to death than touch you if that’s not what you wanted. I swore to take care of you, Rose, to keep you safe! Taking advantage of you when you’re desperate is just… it would be…”

“It would be what I wanted,” she said firmly. “And it wouldn’t be taking advantage.”

The Doctor snorted, still pacing, not looking at her. “You’re only saying that because you’re hungry. Once your belly is full and the drug has done its dirty work and we’ve…” He shook his head. “If we did it, when it was all said and done, you’d be disgusted. Disgusted by what you did, by the fact that you did it with me. You’d be --”

His next words were cut off when Rose grabbed him by the arm, stopped him pacing, cupped the back of his head and pulled his mouth down to hers to kiss. She’d wanted to kiss him, to taste him for ages, and now she was. It didn’t matter that it was a bit like kissing a marble statue, he was so stiff. She was in heaven. Her fingers threaded through his bristly hair and she pressed herself against him, her belly to his. He was warm, warmer than she would have expected, but he was anything but soft. 

Rose parted her mouth over his and let her tongue trace the seam of his lips, hoping for entrance, but something about that seemed to break the spell around them. The Doctor put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back from him. 

“We can’t.”

“We can.”

“You don’t want this.”

“Don’t tell me what I want. I want _this_ , Doctor. I want you.”

“You don’t.”

She let out a sardonic laugh. “I really, really do.”

“You’re only saying that because --”

“If you tell me I’m only saying it because I’m hungry, I might scream. That’s not true, and I can prove it extremely easily.”

He raised a brow. “How can you do that?”

“By taking my clothes off right now, throwing my pride out of the window, and begging you to make love to me - without eating or drinking a bite. Would that convince you?”

Rose almost smirked at the look on his face. It seemed she’d completely blown him away with what she’d offered him. 

“You’re serious.”

“Deadly serious.”

He just stared at her, slack-jawed, and something about his reaction emboldened her. In for a penny, in for a pound…

“The truth is, Doctor,” she said, taking a step towards him and fingering the lapel of his leather jacket. “I’ve wanted you since… oh, since about the time you told me to forget you. I never could, though. I’m entirely too mad about you to forget you.”

“You can’t be,” he croaked.

“But I am,” she answered simply. “Being locked in a room like this with you for two weeks is my idea of heaven. No aphrodisiacs needed, but certainly appreciated.”

“But Rose…”

“What, Doctor?”

“We can’t. I won’t.”

Tears of embarrassment sprang to the surface again and she nodded, looking down at the ground. “You don’t want to. I see.”

Almost instantly, she found herself wrapped up in a tangle of the Doctor’s arms and he was kissing her desperately. He _devoured_ her, his tongue invading her mouth like a conquering hero, his hands clutching at her fiercely. Rose surrendered at once, her arms going around his shoulders and clinging to him for dear life, praying with all her might this wasn’t a dream she’d wake up from. When one of his hands slid down to her bum and grasped it, she raised one leg and wrapped it around his, pulling him as close to her as he could get. 

They were both panting when he broke the kiss a few minutes later. The Doctor’s jacket was off of one shoulder, her jumper was rucked up a bit and Rose was thrilled to feel his hands still roaming her, caressing and squeezing, as if to make sure she was real. 

“Rose, love, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he murmured between kisses to her cheeks, her nose, her lips. 

“Can’t be as long as I’ve _wanted_ you to do that,” she grinned. 

“Making love to you… it’s all I’ve wanted for ages - since the night we met Charles Dickens. Remember? I saw you in that dress and… well, I’ve never wanted anyone or anything as much as I wanted you in that moment. But I never dreamed--”

“Never dreamed what? That I’d want you?” Rose snorted derisively then kissed the tip of his nose. “You should have known better. I’m mad about you, Doctor. More than that, I’m in love with you.”

He sighed, closing his eyes and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “Say it again, love,” he whispered. 

“I’m in love with you.”

“Again.”

“I love you, Doctor. I love you so much - and I want you.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been so sure about anything. And we can do it right here, right now, without the gialara if that’s what it’ll take to convince you. Anything. Just don’t stop touching me.”

The Doctor kissed her again, and Rose rejoiced in the needy little sounds he was making and the way he ground himself against her. She could feel his hard length pressing against her belly and wanted to put her hands on him, to wrap her fingers around the evidence of how much he wanted her, but --

Her stomach growled then, loudly and insistently, and the Doctor broke the kiss at once. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, surprised by the interruption, then dissolved into laughter. Rose covered her belly with her hand. 

“Sorry, bad timing.”

“No, it’s fine. You need to eat, and there’s no reason to wait.”

Her smile could have lit an entire planet. “Yeah?”

His blue eyes were smoldering, and he tucked some of her hair behind her ear tenderly. “Yeah. But there are some things I need to warn you of.”

“What’s that?”

“I don’t know everything there is to know about gialara. My ingestion before was a small amount, and I detoxed as soon as I realized something was wrong. I’ve never studied it, so I don’t know exactly how it works, only that it’s going to make us insatiable for each other for a while.”

“That sounds lovely.”

“There won’t be any stopping for us once we get started, and we’re likely not to be satisfied until we’ve made love several times.”

“I have no problem with that. At all.”

“I’m concerned about hurting you.”

“I’ve had sex before, Doctor,” she told him with tongue between teeth.

“No, I know that, I mean I’m concerned that in my need, I’ll be too rough with you. I’m considering not eating anything, just to be cautious.”

“No!”

“It’s the only way to be safe. Both of us wild and going at it like animals...”

Rose shook her head. “I trust you. You’d never hurt me. And if you need it a certain way, if you want it hard and fast, we’ll do it that way. Yeah? To be honest, that sounds very, very appealing right now.”

His eyes darkened. “Are you sure, Rose?”

“I’m absolutely sure. The idea of you letting yourself go and being a little rough with me?” She shivered with pleasure, but didn’t finish. “How long will it take for the gialara to kick in?”

“I’m not entirely sure. Could take up to an hour.”

“So we have enough time to eat a meal, not just a bite.”

“It’s likely that the more you eat, the more intense the effect.”

Her tongue came back out to the corner of her mouth. “I’d assumed as much.”

“And that doesn’t alarm you?”

“The only thing that alarms me is the thought that you might change your mind and not want this with me.”

“Not possible. I want this so badly, Rose, you have no idea. I love you more than you can fathom - with your tiny little human brain.” He gave her a mischievous grin and she returned it.

“Will you still want me after the gialara wears off? Will you want to touch me?”

He bent and kissed her softly. “I’ve wanted touch you for ages without the gialara, and I’ve loved you nearly as long. When it wears off, I’ll feel the same as I do right now.”

“Then what are waiting for? There’s a platter of food and wine right over there, waiting for us. Come on.” She laced her fingers with his and led him over to the table, coming to a stop beside it. All of it was familiar to her: it looked like a platter of food that might be served at a posh party on Earth. There were little rolls of meat with creamy cheese inside, blocks of cheese and fruit, black and green olives, some puff pastries with a dusting of powdered sugar on them, and something that resembled crab rangoon. She selected a deli spiral and picked it up between two fingers, then turned and offered it to the Doctor, holding it up close to his mouth. “Have a bite with me?” she asked with twinkling eyes. 

The Doctor, in response, picked up a puff pastry and held it up to Rose. “Only if you’ll have a bite with me.”

Rose smiled at him, her tongue at the corner of her mouth, then opened up to accept his offering. He did the same and she brought the spiral to his mouth.

They took a bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, our story earns its rating. It should be posted on Christmas Eve! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this done in time for Christmas and just barely made it. But whoa-ho-ho, _Nelly._ It's six thousand words of filthy, filthy smut. It's only partially beta'd, so all of the mistakes are mine and mine alone.
> 
> Merry Christmas! My gift to you all is a gigantic lemon.

Thirty minutes later found the Doctor and Rose snuggled together on the gigantic bed, Rose tucked up under the Doctor’s arm. Her head rested on his shoulder and she drew little patterns on his chest, while his fingers trailed up and down the cashmere that covered her arm. They’d removed their shoes and socks and the Doctor had gotten rid of his jacket, but otherwise they remained dressed. Nothing sexual had happened yet, but the Doctor wasn’t bothered. That time was coming - and it was coming soon. For now, he was holding Rose the way he’d dreamed of so many times, the way he’d fantasized about, and he was deeply, deeply satisfied. 

Rose burped a little, covering her mouth and flushing when she realized what she’d done. 

The Doctor chuckled. “Get enough to eat?”

“I think I ate too much,” she admitted, settling back down into his arms. 

“I ate quite a bit, too.” 

“We’re not going to tear each other to bits because we ingested too much gialara, are we?” 

“I doubt it. Even as brilliant as I am, I can’t imagine a scenario where I could ever actually hurt you. And as for you…”

She raised her head to look at him with one brow arched. “What about me?”

“Well, I’ll just say that having you absolutely wild and begging for my body doesn’t sound like a bad thing, not at all.”

Rose giggled and the Doctor kissed her forehead again. He wanted to kiss more of her, _all_ of her, but not yet. Not just yet. 

“How do the people of Reth get anything done if they’re on gialara all the time?” she asked, doodling a circle between his hearts. 

“They’re not. Gialara isn’t used every day, in fact, it’s primarily used only recreationally. Couples will take it to spice up their relationships, or some people have parties with it.”

“Sounds like the kind of thing Jack would love.”

The Doctor snorted a laugh. “Probably so.”

“How did we end up with it, though?”

“I’m still not sure, but I have a hunch.”

“What’s your hunch?”

“I suspect our shipmate called in his favor with the king - and the favor was to throw us into this situation.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Jack has been pestering me to admit I’m in love with you for weeks.”

She giggled. “Yeah. He’s been after me, too.”

“I suspected as much. I also suspected he’d try something to get us together, but I didn’t dream it would be something this elaborate.”

Rose looked up at him with wide eyes, a little bit of concern etching her delicate features. “Are you sorry he did it?”

He dipped his head and kissed her. “Not at all, love. Not at all. I’d have prefered to go about it another way, but in this case, the ends justify the means, I think.”

Rose grinned and he kissed her softly. They were smiling against each others’ lips when she twitched against him, and he stilled his gentle stroking of her. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” she answered, a small frown etching her brow. “But I think it’s started to kick in. I feel all warm. Kinda tingly.”

He did his best to tamp down a thrill, knowing what was about to happen. “That sounds like the gialara. Are you sure you're alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you ready for this?”

“God, I’m so ready,” she promised. “Kiss me.”

He was only too happy to oblige her. Within seconds, her tongue was exploring his mouth. Dimly, the scientific part of his brain catalogued her taste, searching for differences in the levels of chemicals in her saliva, but the slide of her lips against his drove any such thoughts out of his mind. He let his hands roam her, caressing all the parts of her body and making a mental list of the places he intended to lick, kiss, and suck. Rose whimpered when he squeezed her breast, arching her back and breathing, “yeah” to a question he hadn’t asked. Within another couple of minutes, she was climbing over him, straddling his lap. His cock sprang instantly to attention and he cupped her bum with his hands, flexing his fingers in her soft flesh. 

“Doctor,” she said against his mouth, breaking the kiss. The Doctor took the opportunity to let his lips explore her neck. 

“Yeah?”

“I’m _really_ feeling it.”

He was, too… not only warm and a bit tingly, like she’d described, but also an unsettled, needy feeling, and the surety that only touching and tasting more of her would ease it. The gialara was wreaking havoc on his physiology - enhancing some things and deadening others - and he should have been in a panic. He did not usually deal so well with a loss of control. But the fact that he was with _Rose_ and about to share this experience with _her_ , well, he was ready.

“Yeah,” he agreed, nipping her neck. “I’m feeling it, too.”

Without warning, Rose leaned back from him, leaving him momentarily confused. That confusion was lifted, however, when she tugged off her cashmere jumper and tossed it away, leaving him to admire a dizzying amount of Rose Tyler’s porcelain skin. He didn’t hesitate before he also sat up, kissing and laving the tops of her breasts, pushed up enticingly by the lace of her bra. He squeezed them, enjoying the supple softness, then pressed them together and buried his face in her cleavage, deeply inhaling the heady scent of her. The gialara seemed to have heightened his already-acute senses, and the light floral scent of her skin was intoxicating. In a moment, he felt a tugging under his hands and sat back, only for Rose to pull the bra away, leaving her bare to him. Without a second’s delay, he bent and took one of her pink nipples into his mouth. 

Rose made a little noise of relief and her hands came up to thread through his hair, her short fingernails scraping his scalp. His cock grew impossibly harder. She rolled her hips, sliding her heat over where he strained for her. She was making little whimpering sounds in time with the motions of his tongue, each sound resonating deep within him, and she cried out when he sucked harder, taking nearly her whole breast into his mouth. He didn’t neglect the other breast, though; he brought his hand up to flick, tweak, and pluck that nipple. His sense of touch, he noted, was also heightened, and he could feel every goosebump his licking and sucking had raised.

Her grinding became more frantic, her noises louder and less coherent, until she screamed her pleasure. The scent of her orgasm wafted to his nose from between her legs and it took all of his willpower not to come in his pants like a teenager. He bit his lip to fight the urge and continued to play with her breasts while she came, her pleasure soothing the wild need in his blood, until she went limp in his arms. 

“Oh my God,” she panted. 

“Good?”

“I didn’t know it was possible to come just from… that.”

“It’s the gialara,” he explained, trailing his lips across the top of her chest, nibbling on her collarbone. “Makes you more sensitive. Quicker to orgasm.”

“Was that it? Is it out of my system?” 

The Doctor chuckled darkly. “Oh, no, love. Having an orgasm merely took the edge off for you, and only temporarily. Interestingly, your orgasm also took the edge off for me, too. I imagine, though, that we’ll both start to feel its effects again very soon.”

“Good,” she answered, leaning her head to the side for him to explore her neck. It didn’t take long for the gialara to ramp up his desire to nearly unbearable levels again. Craving more contact, he leaned back long enough to pull his own jumper off, then pressed her entire torso to his. The feel of her satiny skin against his was soothing for a moment, but the relief didn’t last long. He wanted her to come again. He _needed_ her to come again, to soothe the burning in his blood. Barely holding back, he kissed her and clutched at her bum, guiding the roll of her hips against him, feeling her breasts brush against his chest as she moved. 

Soon that wasn’t enough, either, and he toppled them backwards in a sudden move that had Rose squeaking. He covered her body, coming to lie between her legs, and covered her mouth, plundering it with his tongue. His cock ground against her scorching heat and she purred, gliding her hands over his back, driving him higher. 

“It’s getting stronger again, Doctor,” she whined.

“I’ll take care of you,” he vowed. “Please, love. Let me take care of you.”

She nodded up at him, her pupils blown wide with desire and mouth slack, and he plunged his tongue in to taste her more fully. She clung to him, giving all of herself, and he took full advantage. Her legs circled his waist and he rutted against her, seeking more friction for his cock. The gialara urged him for more, however, and he raised himself so he was standing on his knees, his hands hooking the tops of her leggings and knickers, yanking them off and away. The light scent of her arousal that had been tickling the surface of his brain was now a hundred times stronger, its effects delving deeper into his mind, eliciting more primal urges. He was drunk on her.

Even in his near-mindless state, he was stunned into stillness for a moment at the sight of her before him. She was bare, either shaved or waxed, and flushed pink with arousal. When her legs fell open in front of him, he could see just how wet she was and his mouth watered. 

Without wasting a movement, he covered her with his mouth, plunging his tongue into her tight, hot channel. Rose shouted, gripping his head and clutching his face to her, pleading for more. There was no danger of him releasing her, the gialara was coursing through his veins, pleasure synapses firing at light speed, making him wild for her. He flattened one hand over her lower belly, holding her still for him, and his thumb sought out her clit, flicking it while his tongue fucked her. 

She was musky yet sweet, and the Doctor had never tasted anything quite as wonderful as her juices. He curled his tongue inside her, against the place that made her shout, and rutted his own cock against the duvet. He was climbing fast himself, would have to come soon to maintain his sanity, but first he wanted Rose to explode on his face. 

“More, more, please, Doctor, more… I need more,” she begged mindlessly. Smirking to himself, he withdrew his tongue and licked her in broad strokes from the entrance to her clit, reveling in the way she pleaded. When her hips were bucking involuntarily while he circled her clit and she was near sobbing, begging for him to let her come, he slid two fingers inside her sopping heat and sucked her clit into his mouth. She screamed, flooding his fingers, and he did his best to send her higher and higher as she convulsed, milking her for all he could get out of her. Her orgasm had again taken the edge off of his own desperate need, and he backed off just a little, stilling his fingers and abandoning her clit so he could lap around her entrance to get all of her taste.

Above him, Rose panted for breath, boneless and sated. “Holy shit,” she breathed, and he chuckled. The gialara was whispering that he should make her come that way again, whether she was ready or not, and he started pumping his fingers a little, circling her clit with his tongue. A glance up at her told him that she was watching him intently, biting her lip and squeezing her breasts. He closed his eyes and let the gialara lead him. 

“Doctor,” she whined, and he cast his eyes towards her again. His fingers continued to pump lazily. 

“Yeah?”

“Want you.”

“Want you, too, precious girl,” he promised, then pressed another kiss to her clit. 

“Want to taste you,” Rose went on. “Want to suck you off.”

He groaned, rutting against the bed to relieve the pressure just a bit, then lowered his mouth, his tongue working her clit feverishly. Rose cried out, jerking against his face, calling his name brokenly. The gialara was escalating, driving him to give her more, and her words about wanting to taste him clanged around in his brain. In a burst of inspiration, he planted one last kiss to her then pulled away, turning over so he was on his back, sacrificing the friction on his cock.

“What are you --?”

“Come here,” he urged her, tugging on her legs. “Come sit on my face.”

The next thing he knew, her gorgeous, glistening folds were filling his vision as she straddled his head. The gialara wouldn’t let him lie still and enjoy the view, however, and he clutched her thighs, pulling her down and closer to him so he could taste her again. The new position allowed her to grind herself on his face, and oh, that was fucking _delightful_. He moaned, thrilled, and speared his tongue into her, using his hands to guide her riding of his face. 

Rose’s sounds of pleasure never let up, so it was a surprise when he felt her hands at the buckle of his belt. He groaned in encouragement, hoping she’d pull him out and relieve some of the tension bubbling inside him. 

“I need to make you come,” she muttered as she unbuttoned his trousers and lowered the zip in a tearing hurry. “I can’t explain it, I just _need_ to make you come…”

The Doctor could explain it - it was the gialara at work - but he didn’t bother. His mouth was otherwise engaged, and much more favorably so, bringing Rose pleasure. He just raised his hips accommodatingly when she started pushing his trousers and pants down, then moaned when the cool air hit his cock. But that was nothing compared to the sound he made when her hand wrapped around him. 

“So big,” she murmured, pumping him. He felt her lips caressing the head and concentrated on what he was doing, the feast before him, lest he come too soon. 

“You’re gorgeous, Doctor,” she marveled, still stroking him. “So thick and hard. All for me?”

He did his best to nod without interrupting the very important work his mouth was engaged in. Rose just kept leisurely pumping him, driving him mad, but the gialara was practically demanding action. The need to bury his cock in her wet warmth was --

His hips rocketed off the bed when he felt her tongue on the head of his cock and he gave a strangled cry, his tongue still buried in her. His fingertips dented the flesh of her thighs, so tight was his grip, and he silently prayed for her to do it again. 

“Mmm,” she purred. “You taste good. I can’t wait until you come down my throat.”

The Doctor withdrew his tongue to beg her, to plead, to _demand_ that she suck him off right then, but he didn't get a chance to say anything before he felt her hot mouth surround and engulf him. He shouted something that bore no relation to any language he’d ever heard but would translate into ‘hallelujah’ in any of them. Her tongue laved his shaft and swirled around his tip, and he clung to her thighs desperately. For a moment, he closed his eyes and let himself be caught up in the way she sucked him, in the gliding of her hand up and down his shaft where her mouth couldn’t reach, and in the delightful slurping sounds she was making. She moaned around him as she bobbed, and the vibrations on his cock had him crying out. He did his best not to thrust up into her mouth. 

It occurred to him that he had her spread out in front of his face like a banquet - and that he was neglecting her. To remedy that, he set to work again, licking and sucking enthusiastically, hoping to wring another orgasm from her before he came. It wouldn’t be long: he could feel his bollocks tightening.

As if she had sensed the same, he felt her hand cup his balls and squeeze lightly. The sensation made him moan and she took that as encouragement, rolling them in her hand gently. He did his best to concentrate on holding out until she came again, but she took him all the way, until he felt the head of his cock hit the back of her throat. He erupted, roaring his pleasure and arching up into her as fiery waves of pleasure rolled through him with a blinding intensity, whiting out his vision and leaving him gasping for breath. His come spurted into her mouth and he was helpless to stop it, only dimly aware of her enthusiastically licking and sucking it all up while he rode out his pleasure, his hips bucking erratically. 

The Doctor collapsed backwards when Rose let go of him, aftershocks of his orgasm ricocheting through his body. His respiratory bypass deserted him, and he panted for breath. He felt boneless, completely limp, and more satisfied than he’d ever been in nine hundred years. He was so blissed out, in fact, that he didn’t notice Rose had turned around on top of him until she covered his open mouth with hers and kissed him deeply. With effort, he managed to bring his weak arms up and wrap them around her. 

“Mmm,” she purred, breaking the kiss. “You taste like me.”

“And you taste like me,” he lobbed back at her. 

Her eyes twinkled down at him. “You taste good. I can’t wait to do that again.”

The Doctor chuckled. “You can do that anytime you like, love.”

“I’ll remember that,” she promised, then kissed him lightly. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, stroking her back absently. 

“Me? I’ve never been better. I see what you mean about there being a reprieve after an orgasm. I can still feel it, but it’s manageable now. It kind of ebbs and flows, doesn’t it?”

“That’s an excellent way to put it. You’re right, it seems to come in something like waves. I’d like to study it a bit more, learn what I can about it.”

Rose gave him a seductive smile. “I’ll be happy to be your test subject, anytime.”

He grinned back. “Good.”

“How are _you_ feeling?”

The Doctor took a moment to assess himself. He was still stubbornly hard, which was no surprise considering the potent cocktail of his physiology, the gialara, and a gorgeous, naked woman writhing on top of him. The urgency of his need had subsided in the wake of his orgasm, but he still craved her. The gialara was still in his system, whispering to him about the satin softness of her skin under his hands and the feel of her taut nipples brushing his chest - not to mention the intoxicating smell of his come on her breath, mingled with the smell of her juices still on his face. She rolled her hips against him, her folds gliding along his shaft, and smirked down at him. 

“Still ready to go, I see. Should I be flattered? Or is this the gialara?”

“Time Lords have very short refractory periods to begin with, but yes, you should be flattered. That’s all for you.” He thrust up lightly so his cock parted her and she gasped when the head nudged her clit. He liked that sound, so he did it again. “As far as the gialara goes, I still feel it in my system, but not as intensely. I think it may be starting to wear off just a little. One more orgasm for me and it should be clear.”

“What about me?” 

He gave her a positively filthy look. “It may take a few more orgasms to get out of your weak, human system. But don’t worry, I’m more than willing to help you along.”

Rose giggled and bit her tongue. “My hero.”

He slid her hands over her back, enjoying the silkiness of her skin. “To answer your earlier question, I’m feeling like the luckiest bastard in all of space and time.”

Rose bit her lip on a smile. “Is that so?”

“Yes, that’s so. And I’m also feeling like I need to bury my cock in you and fuck you until you scream, then fuck you some more.”

“I like the sound of that,” she purred, then lowered her head to capture his lips. They kissed for a while, hands roaming bare skin and tongues tangling, and they continued to grind against each other so his head was massaging her clit. With each passing second, the kissing became more carnal and the grinding became more desperate. The gialara was building in intensity again, starting to demand that he fuck her, and he was all too willing to give in to that demand. 

Rose broke the kiss, breathing heavily, still rocking back and forth on his cock, wetting it. He considered making her come this way before he fucked her properly, and took a moment to weigh the pros and cons. It wouldn’t take long, he didn’t --

“Doctor.”

“Yeah, love?”

“I need to…”

“Yeah,” he agreed, dipping his head to suck her nipple, taking it between his teeth. “I need to, too.”

“No, it’s not that,” she started, although she carded her fingers through his hair and held him to her breast. He sucked greedily, laving it with his tongue until she whimpered, then pulled off and blew a cool jet of air across it, watching it pucker.

“What is it then?” he asked, only half-interested in the answer. With one quick movement, he could be inside her, fucking her, and that knowledge was dizzying. His need was growing with every second, and he wondered idly if he should finger her more to stretch her before he fucked her. 

“It’s almost too late to ask,” she said, interrupting his thought. He took her other nipple into his mouth while he waited for her to complete her question. He’d answer it, and then he’d fuck her senseless. She continued to grind on him and he did his best to stroke her clit with his cock, still suckling her breast. Her whimpers grew a little more insistent, and he blew another breeze across her nipple, tightening it, smiling at the way she had her eyes clenched shut and her lip between her teeth. It wouldn’t take much to make her come, he was sure, and the knowledge left him smug. 

But something was bothering her enough for her to interrupt his advances, and he should probably pay attention to that.

“Too late to ask what, Rose?”

She blinked dazedly for a moment, confused, then her eyes cleared and she seemed to remember. “Do we need to use birth control of some sort?”

The Doctor chuckled. “No, love.”

“You can’t get me pregnant?” 

“Not accidentally. I could impregnate you, but it would take a little scientific jiggery pokery.”

“Oh.” She seemed to be in thought for just a second. “Okay.”

“You alright?”

“I’m fine. Just wanted to know.”

“Ready to continue? I could show you some non-scientific jiggery pokery…”

She threw her head back and laughed. “God, that was terrible. Maybe you should shut up and shag me.”

He grinned. “I thought you’d never ask…”

With one smooth motion, he slid his cock down to her entrance and pressed against it. She lowered her body to his and writhed on top of him, sliding her breasts against his chest, and he kissed her deeply, his hands clutching her hips. The gialara was demanding that he fuck her, _now_ , but he had the presence of mind to make absolutely sure she wanted this.

When she pulled away, panting, he asked, “Are you ready, love? I’m afraid I may die if I don’t fuck you soon.”

She nodded and breathed, “yeah”, and that was all the permission he needed or had time for. Slowly, and as gently as he could, he pressed himself into her, throwing his head back and groaning from the fit. She was so hot, so wet, and so _tight_ \- he’d never felt anything quite as wonderful in his life. 

“God, Doctor, you’re so big,” she whined, her forehead on his shoulder, licking and sucking at his chest. 

“Am I hurting you?”

She shook her head vigorously. “No. Feels so good…”

“Yeah,” he agreed, still sinking into her. Once he was buried to the hilt, the head of his cock hitting the barrier inside her, he stopped for a moment to let both of them adjust. Rose whined and wriggled a bit, and he groaned at the feel of her sliding around him. 

“You alright?” he had the presence of mind to ask, despite his fragile control.

“God, yes. Need you, Doctor. Need you to make love to me.”

“I don’t think this going to be slow and sweet, love. This is going to be fucking, not making love.”

She kissed him hard, communicating her need effectively and driving his. With his hands holding her hips still, he fucked her just a little, careful not to let himself go just yet. 

“It could never be anything but making love with you, Doctor. No matter what.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, sliding in and out of her again, wrestling with the gialara for control of his body. It was screaming for release and it was all he could do to rein his base urges in.

“Now, please, _please_ , fuck me like you need to, Doctor. Just fuck me.”

The Doctor broke. He started pistoning in and out of her, enjoying the way she shouted. He fucked her hard from below, driving little sounds out of her that grew in volume with each pounding thrust. He turned his head and caught her mouth, kissing her hard: frantic and hungry. She moaned into his mouth while he slammed himself into her until suddenly he felt her clench around him and she screamed her orgasm into his mouth. He fucked her even harder, encouraging her, begging her for more.

“Come, Rose, come on my cock. God you feel so fucking good… yes, love, more. Give me more…”

After an eternity, she went limp against him, but he wasn’t close to done with her. The driving need brought on by the gialara had thus far receded a little after each time she’d come, but that wasn’t the case this time. His need for her was not diminished in the least: in fact, it felt more intense. He needed more. More. _Now_.

The Doctor pushed her off of him, barely cognizant enough to make sure she wasn’t harmed by his rough treatment before he was covering her and thrusting back into her sweet heat with a grunt. Rose screamed, which gave him pause for only a second before she shouted, “Yes! More!” and he was back to fucking her as hard as he could. Her breasts bounced below him with each plunge into her body, and under normal circumstances, he’d be sucking on her pebbled nipples as he fucked her, doing his best to bring her pleasure as well. As it was, though, he was near-mindless, chasing his release without the ability to think of anything else but the dance of conquest and retreat his cock was engaged in. 

Rose was vocal below him, her hands like talons, gripping his shoulders. She called his name, begged him for more, and called him a god with her legs locked around his waist. Her words spurred him on. 

“Yes! Fuck! Oh, Doctor, oh Doctor, more, more, _more_ \- YES! Fuck me! _Fuck me harder!_ ”

He did as asked, hammering into her, until with only a moment’s warning, she was coming around him again. Dimly, he hoped that this orgasm would quench his desperate need, at least in part, but it was not to be. The more she screamed, the harder he fucked her. 

When she collapsed beneath him, spent, he pulled out of her and got to his feet beside the bed hurriedly. Rose’s eyes fluttered open and she looked at him, confused, until he grabbed her by the legs and yanked her to the edge of the bed, dangling her legs off the sides. In a tenth of a second, he was buried in her again, the head of his cock pummeling her insides while she writhed on the bed, her head tossing back and forth as she pleaded. His fingers dug into the flesh of her waist and he closed his eyes, relishing the wet sounds his body made when it plowed in and out of her. As predicted, he was neither slow nor sweet with her, but Rose didn't seem to mind. She was barely coherent, shouting monosyllabic encouragement. The gialara egged him on, and he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from taking her this way if he’d tried. 

“You like that, don’t you, love?” he asked her, almost taunting. “You like when I rut you like an animal, taking what I want from your sweet little body.”

“Please, more,” she begged, pinching and pulling the nipples on her bouncing breasts. “Fuck me more.”

“You’re going to come again, Rose. You’re going to come on my cock over and over until you don’t have anymore to give me. You’re mine, do you understand?”

“Yours. Yours. All yours. Just please…”

“My dirty girl. I’m going to keep fucking you until you just can’t take it anymore.”

“Close,” she whimpered. “Close… yes, please…”

He lowered his hand to stroke her clit with quick, spiraling motions, encouraging her as he pounded between her legs. He was pleased when he felt her walls flutter around him again, signaling another orgasm from her. He pressed harder with his thumb on her clit, urging her to come in a low voice. 

“Come, Rose. Come, love. Explode on my cock. Fuck, you feel so good…”

He felt his balls tightening and the coil of pressure at the base of his spine, signaling his own impending release. Soon. Soon he’d come and maybe then --

Rose detonated on and around him, and he felt her juices flooding his cock, making the wet sounds they were making even wetter. He fucked her through her orgasm, milking her for everything he could get out of her, while she yelled incoherently. When she slumped, completely sated, he knew in the back of his mind that he _had_ to come soon. Her body wouldn’t be able to give him much more. 

But he wasn’t quite done yet.

He pulled out of her and fisted his drenched cock, pumping it hard and fast, keeping himself on the edge. “Get up,” he said more roughly than he intended, standing back to give her room. “I need you to get up.”

It seemed for a minute that she wasn’t going to obey, as she lay panting and spent on the bed. He felt a prickle of alarm, wondering if he’d hurt her, wondering if she had anymore to give, wondering if he could come from fucking his fist, and would that be enough to exit the gialara from his system. Instinctively, he knew it wouldn't and prodded Rose a bit. 

“Come on, love. Just a little more, I promise. But please, Rose. Please don’t leave me like this…”

She started moving then, sitting up and getting to her wobbly feet. 

“There’s my girl,” he praised, still jerking himself. “Are you alright? Do you want to stop?”

“I’m fine and no. I want you again. How do you want me?”

He put both hands on her hips and guided her to the bedpost, then kissed her as slowly as the gialara would allow, doing his best to ramp her up. He suspected the multiple orgasms had burned the gialara out of her system, but it had done no such thing to him. She sagged against him, her arms going around his shoulders limply, and he fisted his cock between them, the weeping head sliding against her belly. He wasn’t able to kiss her long, though, before the gialara was screaming for him to fuck her. He let go of his cock and used his hands to turn her away from him, towards the bedpost. One hand went to her shoulder and he pushed her over, a little abrupt in his need. Rose obediently bent, offering up her perfect peach of a rump, and he stared at it, back to wanking himself. His free hand went between her legs and plunged two fingers into her sopping heat. She whimpered while he fucked her with his fingers. 

“Close your legs,” he told her, his voice tense. “Close them and keep them tight for me. Hold onto that bedpost and don’t let go no matter what. Understand?”

Rose nodded and leaned against the post, holding it, and closed her legs tight around his fingers. She made an absolutely lucious vision, and he took a second to appreciate the view before he stepped up behind her and slid the head of his cock up and down her slit and the crease of her bum. She whined, pressing back against him a little, inviting, begging. Even exhausted from their fucking, she still wanted him. Unbelievable. 

Unable to wait another second, he lined himself up and thrust into her with a loud “Fuck!” All along, she’d been tight around him, but in this position, with her legs clamped together, she was almost unbearably tight. She mewled when he bottomed out inside her, and he grabbed her hips for leverage. 

Before he knew it, he was pummeling her, sawing in and out while she begged him for more. He took advantage of the view this angle afforded him and watched himself fuck her; the way her bum joggled every time his hips slammed against them, the way her breasts swung rapidly with each pounding thrust, the way her face contorted with pleasure as she pleaded for him to fuck her harder, faster, more. 

“Are you alright?”

She nodded, her face against the post, and he took her at her word. His pace quickened, a loud rhythmic slapping accentuating each forceful thrust. He leaned over her body, pressing needy kisses to her back, letting the taste of her sweat and pheromones explode across his tongue. She yelped when he squeezed her breasts, a shout of his name, and he did it again before he trailed his tongue along her spine, pressed a kiss against the back of her neck, and straightened. 

The relentless fucking was getting him close and he clenched the globes of her bum, spreading them apart, massaging them roughly. Rose howled her pleasure and he wondered idly if he could bring her off one more time, but he didn’t have the presence of mind to try. His hips flew with an abandon he rarely exhibited, blindly chasing his orgasm. He didn’t realize he’d spanked her until he felt the stinging in his hand and heard Rose yell, “Yes! Fuck! Yes!” With that encouragement, he groaned and did it again, then again, then again, earning shouts of pleasure from her with each slap. 

Her channel closed on him like a vise and she screamed her loudest yet, an inarticulate sound of pleasure. Her body squeezed his cock in waves and he gave over, throwing his head back and roaring in triumph as he came into her like a bleeding freight train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a short epilogue/chapter that will go up in the next couple of days to resolve everything. I just felt like this chapter was long enough. :)


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor and Rose curled together under the plush duvet, Rose sleeping sweetly in the Doctor’s arms while he stroked her lovingly. He was still hard - a lingering effect of the last of the gialara in his bloodstream - but it was manageable now, manifesting as gentle nudges to touch and caress her instead of a wild need to fuck her. The low level of gialara didn’t feel that much different from everyday life with Rose, actually, with the exception of the hard-on and, well, he thought ruefully, that was a frequent enough occurrence with her, as well. He’d often had to consciously reroute the blood flow from his groin to avoid shaming himself with her, more often than he could count. Now… well, he didn’t want to be presumptuous, but he strongly suspected she’d welcome the knowledge of how randy he got for her. Evidence suggested so, anyway.

Rose stirred against him, sighing contentedly, and he pressed a kiss to her hair. His precious girl. She’d fairly collapsed after their last round, almost unable to stand on her own from sheer exhaustion, and he’d bundled her into bed beside him. He could have gone another couple of rounds but she clearly could not, and he refused to push her. He’d visually scanned her to see if she was alright and was appalled to spot bruises on her hips, thighs, breasts, and neck left behind by his hands and mouth. When he’d gone for the sonic, intending to heal her, she had admonished him to leave the marks he’d left alone. They were a badge, she said, proof that he’d wanted her that much, and she wanted him to leave them so she could look at them and remember. She never wanted to forget, she’d said. The Doctor had argued lightly, assuring her that he _always_ wanted her as much as he did while on the gialara and she didn’t need reminders, because he’d let her know every day, but she’d jutted out her chin stubbornly and he’d sighed. He could fight with her later. For now, she needed rest. 

It was still unreal to him, almost impossible to believe, that Rose could love him the way he loved her. A small, niggling voice at the back of his mind sought to undermine his confidence in her, telling him that she couldn’t possibly have meant what she said. She couldn’t really love him and choose to be with him, there was no way. Yet he’d spent centuries around humans and had grown quite adept to spotting deception from them - and she showed no signs of lying. Trust was a concept that was being reintroduced to him after the Time War but it seemed she really meant what she’d said, that she loved him and wanted to be with him. His incredibly impressive mind boggled. 

Now, he thought, his job was to prove to her just how much he loved her. He needed to show her, through word and deed, that she was the most important person in the whole of creation to him, that he cherished her the way the flowers cherish the sun, and he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his lives making her happy. It might be a bit tricky to do over the next two weeks, considering they were trapped in this room and likely to only be given food laced with gialara, but that was okay. They had time. 

He was wondering where to take her next, pondering the most romantic places he knew, when the door across the suite opened and Jack Harkness strolled in, larger than life, beaming like Father Christmas. 

When he and Rose had been arrested and thrown into this suite, the Doctor had planned hundreds of ways to kill the time agent when he saw him next, all of them long and painful. He wasn’t ruling any of them out, but circumstances had certainly changed. He didn’t react outwardly to the other man’s appearance, he just made sure Rose was modestly covered to the shoulder and still sleeping against him, then watched Jack saunter across the room with narrowed eyes. 

“Have fun?” Jack asked, his smile brilliant.

“Keep it down, Rose is asleep. I thought you were arrested for unlawful carnal knowledge?” the Doctor challenged him in a low voice. 

“Well, the carnal knowledge part is true, and King Ransa certainly tied me up for a bit - literally - but there was nothing unlawful about it.”

“So you set us up?”

“Absolutely! The sexual tension on that ship was driving me mental. No healthy, red-blooded male should have to wank as much as I had to, watching the two of you dance around each other. Something had to give. Neither of you would admit how you felt, but neither of you had to. It was so obvious, an ephanite could see it, and they’re blind. You just needed a little push, and I gave that to you.”

The Doctor was torn between annoyance and gratitude. “I think the only one around here that needs a little push is you - out of an airlock.”

Jack grinned unrepentantly. “Oh, come now, Doctor. You’re lying in bed next to a gorgeous woman after shagging her so hard and for so long, the guards contemplated sending in medical assistance. Even if you weren’t head-over-heels in love - which I happen to know you are - you’d still have to be pretty pleased with where you find yourself.”

“You had no right,” the Doctor snapped, careful to keep his voice low. Rose slept on. “Did you ever think that maybe you were wrong? Maybe Rose and I had told the truth and _didn’t_ love each other? You’d have been forcing us into something we didn’t want!”

“But I wasn’t wrong. Was I?” The Doctor didn’t answer right away and Jack persisted. “Was I?”

“No,” he admitted. 

“And you’re going to find, Doctor, as you get to know me better, that I rarely am wrong about affairs of the heart. Now, I won’t ask you to thank me --”

The Doctor muttered an expletive under his breath.

“-- and I won’t ask you to give me the gory details.”

“I’d never!”

“I figured you weren’t the kiss-and-tell type, which is why I’m not asking you. Rose may be more likely to give me details, but even if she doesn’t, what the guards told me they overheard will fuel my fantasies for years to come.”

“You’re a bloody menace,” the Doctor growled. 

“King Ransa has asked us to stay and, er, serve out your term, so to speak. My visits are usually shorter, and he’s hoping you’ll consent to let me stay for a while. I doubt you’ll be confined to this room any longer, although it’s yours for the duration. Do you object?”

“So long as we’re not prisoners, I don’t object. It’s up to Rose, though.”

“Excellent!” Jack crowed. “Which leaves only one question, really…”

“What’s that?”

“Do you want gialara with your meals, or no?”

The Doctor pondered for a second. “No, I don’t think so. It’s unfair to force Rose into something she may not want, even if she wanted it this time. She should decide, and since she’s asleep, I’m saying no.”

“I’ll always want you,” came a sleepy voice from his shoulder, and he turned to see Rose yawning. “That’s not even a question. Having gialara in the food doesn’t change that.”

“So you’re saying you want it again?” Jack asked with a mischievous grin. 

The Doctor turned back to look at his precious girl, waiting for her answer. “Rose?”

She flushed adorably. “How about regular food, but gialara wine is available to us?”

“Done,” Jack said at once, as if the matter was his to decide. “I’ll let you two rest, so long as you promise things won’t go back to the way they were once we’re back on the TARDIS.”

“Things have definitely changed,” Rose said. “And as long as the Doctor wants me, they’re going to stay this way.”

The Doctor pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Forever, then,” he murmured. 

“You two are too cute,” Jack said with a smile, then clapped his hands once. “Right. I’m off to go see King Ransa again. He told me not to be long when I came to check on you. If you need me, just let one of the guards know. They’ll be able to find me. You two have fun!”

He turned to leave and the Doctor warred with himself for a second before he shouted, “Jack, wait…”

Jack turned around, his hand on the doorknob. “Yeah, Doc?”

The Doctor looked down at Rose. Her hair was tousled and her face was bleary with exhaustion, but she looked back at him with love in her eyes and the battle between annoyance and gratitude was won. 

He turned back to Jack. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Don’t do it again,” the Doctor warned. 

Jack smirked. “Keep your head out of your ass and I won’t have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my little story! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you, but especially to GallifreyIsBurning and mrsbertucci! <3


End file.
